Nikki Benz
:For the Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion version of this character, see Nikki Benz (Dino Fusion) Nikki Benz is the Madame Vera X, Black Ranger of the Bikini Rangers omg! Biography Nikki was born in Ukraine on December 11, 1981. Benz resides in Los Angeles, California, USA, but is originally from Toronto, Canada. She entered the adult film industry by contacting an adult film director shortly before her 21st birthday. She signed with Pleasure Productions in January 2003 and made her first on-screen sex scene in Strap On Sally 20 with Gina Lynn,[3] and her first boy-girl scene with Ben English in The Sweetest Thing.[4] After completing her contract, Benz moved to Los Angeles and signed with Jill Kelly Productions in September 2004.[5] Benz signed a contract with TeraVision in September 2005.[6] Benz has been featured in many popular adult magazines including Penthouse, High Society, Genesis, Fox, OUI, Cheri, Hustler, Club and Club International. She is the Penthouse Pet of the Month for April 2010, and was also the magazine's cover girl and feature in the May 2008 issue.[7] Benz was named Penthouse Pet of the Year 2011.[2] She hosted a show on KSEX called Contract Superstars alongside Lacie Heart, Ashley Steele, Stormy Daniels and Tyler Faith, but quit citing "time constraints".[8] Along with Lisa Ann and Sean Michaels, Benz co-hosted the XRCO Awards in April 2010.[9] Benz has made several appearances on the FoxSports.com show Cubed, playing a wise-cracking, sports-savvy cleaning lady.[10] She appeared in the dramatic film My Trip Back to the Dark Side, which was directed by Emmy Award-winning filmmaker Shane Stanley. The film also stars Jason Pace, Sean Young, Courtney Gains and Betsy Russell from the Saw franchise. The movie is scheduled for release in 2013. In 2012, Nikki Benz was featured in a video game 'Saints Row - the Third - the Penthouse Pack' released by Volition.[11] She also was in a music video 'Lose Yourself'.[12] The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Nikki Benz" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Awards *2006 AVN Award nominee – Best Couples Sex Scene, Video – ''Take No Prisoners *2006 AVN Award nominee – Best Supporting Actress, Video – Jack's Teen America 2 *2006 AVN Award nominee – Best Tease Performance – Take No Prisoners[13] *2008 AVN Award nominee – Best Three-way Sex Scene – Meet the Fuckers 6[14] *2008 F.A.M.E. Award finalist – Hottest Body[15] *2010 XBIZ Award nominee – Pornstar Website of the Year for NikkiBenz.com *2010 XBIZ Award nominee – Female Performer of the Year *2010 XBIZ Award nominee – Crossover Star of the Year[16] *2010 AVN Award nominee – Best All-Girl Three-Way Sex Scene – Penthouse: Slave for a Night[17] *2010 F.A.M.E. Award finalist - Hottest Body *2010 F.A.M.E. Award finalist - Favorite Breasts[18] *2010 Danni Girl of the Month September [19] *2011 Penthouse Pet of the Year Winner [20] *2012 AVN Award nominee - Best Crossover Star [21] *2012 Howard Stern's World's Strongest Naked Woman [22] *2012 Nightmoves Award Winner - Best Feature Entertainer Fans Choice [23] *2013 XBIZ Award Nominee - Crossover Star of the Year[24] *2013 AVN Award Nominee Best Pornstar Website for NikkiBenz.com[25] Trivia *Her fanbase is refered to as the Benz Mafia *Has a Pomeranian named Tobby *Is close friends with fellow adult starlet Puma Swede Bikini Rangers Bikini Rangers omg! To Be Added Bikini Rangers Mystic Force To Be Added Madame Vera X Madame Vera X= ;Arsenal: *Vera Bracelet *Turbine Laser *Z-Cune Blaster ;Zords: *SpeedFormula-00 See Also *Real Nikki Benz on Wikipedia *Real Nikki Benz on Boobpedia (WARNING:EXPLICT CONTENT!) *Great Sword Man Zubaan - Super Sentai counterpart in Boukenger. *Sentinel Knight - Power Rangers counterpart in Operation Overdrive. Category:1981 Births Category:Omg! Series Category:Fictional Charater Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Additional Rangers Category:Porn Stars Category:Transformation period Era Category:Omg! Rangers Category:Canadian expatriates in the United States